


Valentine's Day #2

by atari_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:36:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atari_writes/pseuds/atari_writes
Summary: Prompt: "I'm the only one who's allowed to touch you like that."





	Valentine's Day #2

You knew there was gonna be trouble the second the halfway handsome guy approached you where you were waiting for drinks at the bar at Josie’s. But you still engaged with him. Maybe because you were feeling a little flirtatious, maybe because you were feeling a lot mad at Frank at the moment. Not because of any specific thing, just a whole bunch of small things that had been building the whole week. So yeah, you let Mister-Body-Spray chat you up for a minute. But the second his hands left the bar in front of him you just knew.

“Whadya say we get outta here, huh?” His hands found their way to your hips, and he tried to pull you into his body before you pushed back from him. 

“Nice try buddy, but I—“ you were cut off when Mister-Body-Spray’s head was smashed into the bar. Standing in his spot as he crumples to the floor is Frank.

“Oh my God, Frank!”

He barely looks at you, just hikes up his jeans so he can squat over the barely conscious man. Frank sticks a finger in his face. “That girl is mine, asshole. You touch her like that again, you won’t survive it.”

“Frank—“

“Out you two, or I’m callin’ the cops!” Josie shouts from behind the bar. “And nobody wants that.”

You receive several menacing looks from other less than savory bar patrons as you do a quick scan of your surroundings. Embarrassing close to tears, you grab your wallet from the bar and rush out, not bothering to see if Frank was following. You clear the door and step into the cool New York air, pocketing your wallet before you get too far into the run down parts of town.

You hear the door to Josie’s jangle open behind you, but you just cross your arms and put your head down, walking faster.

“Baby—“ Frank jogs after you, quickly catching up. “Baby, hold on—“ Frank walks next to you, but you just stare at the pavement in front of your feet, focusing on the clicking of your boots on the sidewalk. 

“Look, I took care of that guy, he’s not—“

“What?” You suddenly round on him, not quite sure you’re hearing him right. “You think I’m upset because of that guy?” You gesture an arm wildly back to the bar. 

Frank looks at you like you’re insane. “You’re not?”

You scoff. “Incredible. I’m upset because you’re acting like a fucking Neanderthal and got us kicked out! It’s embarrassing!”

Frank shakes his head. “That guy was a creep and got what he deserved.”

“Unbelievable.” You shake your head and start back down the street, but Frank grabs your arm and pulls you down a dark alley. “What the fuck—“

Frank stops just inside the shadow line of the alley, out of direct sight of the street, then backs you against one of the brick buildings, chest to chest, towering over you. “Listen to me. You’re my girl, yeah? You’re with me. And I’m supposed to look out for you and take care of you because this world is a fucked up place.” His tone drops from angry to menacing. “But no one—no one—touches you like that, except for me.” His nose is almost touching yours, and your neck is craning to keep eye contact. The anger in your stomach has given way to butterflies, and you hate it, but the way he’s talking is doing serious damage to your thought process. “You got that, sweetheart? I am the only one that’s allowed to touch you like that. Anyone else gets beat within an inch ‘a their life.”

You want to roll your eyes at that, but he’s so close you can feel his lips against yours as he speaks, and all you feel right now is desire. 

“Frank—“ your voice is low, and comes out more desperate than you would have liked. 

The bastard picks up on it and smirks. “You’re my girl, right?”

Your eyes dart down to his mouth, then back up to his eyes. You nod. 

He grunts, one hand reaching up to sprawl across your face, his thumb by your lips and his fingers creeping into your hair. “Say it,” he mutters, eyes flicking down to your lips.

Your tongue slips out to wet your lips, and you see him flinch, like he had to hold himself back from kissing you. “I’m your girl,” you whisper, lips brushing his thumb.

He grunts again, tilting to knock his nose against your cheek. “Are you mine? You belong to me?”

You want to tell him you don’t belong to anyone but yourself, but in this moment? Fuck it. “I’m yours, Frank.”

And he’s on you, his hand slipping into your hair to tilt your face up towards him, lips insistently parting yours. His other hand is slipping under your shirt while his legs wedge in between yours, spreading your thighs to make room for his. 

Your hands dig in to his leather jacket, trying to pull him even closer than he already was. His hand changes its mind hallway up your stomach and falls to your thigh, where he fiddles with the hem of your skirt for a half second before dipping below. His fingers trace the soft skin of your inner thigh while his tongue works its way inside of your mouth, making you release soft whimpers into his mouth. He mumbles something against your lips, but you have to blink a few times before you ask him to repeat himself.

“I said—“he nips your bottom lip. “You’re not wearin’ underwear?”

A shiver runs through you at the desire in his voice, and you’re amazed his hand has been respectable enough only to feel the bare skin at your waist. You lick your lips and let your head fall back against the brick wall, chest heaving as you look up at Frank’s lust-blown eyes. 

You shake your head. “I was hoping we would make up tonight.”

He almost growls as he leans back in to kiss you, tongue and teeth going straight to work. “Fuck, I love you,” He rumbles against your lips. “You’re the best goddamn thing in the world, you know that?”

You nod against his mouth and gasp when his fingers dip between your folds. You can barely keep up with his words once he slips two of his fingers up inside of you, but you hear him muttering against the side of your head. “You’re already this fuckin’ wet, baby? Jesus you’re so fuckin’ filthy, getting’ off on this shit.” You whimper into the leather of his jacket and you can hear the smirk on his face. He starts pumping his fingers, his thumb drifting over to rub against your clit. “You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, you know that? The absolutely delicious way your pussy’s grabbin’ my fingers is absolutely fuckin’ sinful, baby.”

You’re barely keeping up with his words, so lost in the mounting feelings of your building orgasm that you can hardly think at all. You squeeze your eyes shut, fingers clenched tightly in his jacket as his fingers have you building up, up towards your orgasm until—

He pulls his fingers out of you. You almost physically collapse from the letdown, releasing a whine that you would have been embarrassed about had you been in your right mind. “Frank—“

He kisses the side of your head. “Shh, shh, baby I know, I’m sorry.” The muscles of his arms constrict underneath your fingers, and the sound of his belt buckle jingling reaches your ears, making your pussy constrict around nothing. 

“Frank—“

“I know,” he mumbles, cursing under his breath as he pushes his jeans down. “Gotta get inside you, sweetheart. Shit, ‘m not gonna last long though, okay?”

You nod, your head still tilted down to watch as he pulls his hard cock from his underwear. “Oh fuck, Frank, come on.”

He grunts. “Turn around, sweetheart.”

You whimper and nod, turning quickly to put your hands on the wall in front of you. He pushes you forward with his body, and his hands are quick to flip your skirt up over your ass.

“You ready for me?” His breath is hot against your ear and you nod. “Look over there, baby. See all those people out there? And you wanna get fucked out here, where anyone could see you.”

You turn your head to look out towards the street, where several drunks were stumbling home. “You’re fuckin’ filthy, baby,” he mutters. “I love you so goddamn much.” As soon as you start to think about how awful it would be if someone saw you, Frank surges forward, pushing into you with one thrust. 

You barely catch the scream in time, turning it into a low moan that matches Frank’s. He plants a heavy kiss on your temple before pulling back and thrusting forward again. Once his rhythm is established, his hands drop to your hips and his forehead lands on your shoulder. 

You can barely hear him above your own whimpers and moans as he continues to hit your g-spot with every thrust, rapidly propelling you back towards your orgasm. 

“Frank—“ one of your hands drops to cover his on your hip, and he grunts.

“’m gonna come, please tell me you’re close, baby, please—“ he pleads, his thrusts starting to lose their rhythm.

“Yeah—fuck—I’m gonna come Frank—“

“Come around my cock, baby. Squeeze me, come one, come on ‘n come, baby,” he mutters into your shoulder, his hand sliding over to rub quick circles onto your clit. 

As soon as his finger touches your sensitive clit, you’re gone. Your orgasm does make you scream, but Frank is quick to move and cover your mouth with his own, muffling your noises somewhat. Not two thrusts later, Frank is biting down on your lip and coming inside you.

The two of you stand there for a minute, and your grimace as you feel his come slipping out of you and onto your inner thigh.

“Fuck,” you mutter and Frank grunts his agreement.

“I fuckin’ love you, sweetheart,” he says tiredly.

You smile and tilt your head back to plant a kiss on his forehead. “I fuckin’ love you, too.”


End file.
